Brothers
by Bubbly88Tay
Summary: "I figured my Ranger brother picked up something overseas." Brothers didn't look for it, but trouble found them anyways. "I was stationed in the middle of the desert." Major Character Death.


**A/N A few things before you all kill me. I'm sorry, I own nothing, and believe it or not, Jay and Will Halstead are both my babies! **

**Good Luck.**

* * *

"Will, how the hell did you get somebody to let you borrow their boat for the day?" Jay asked, walking into the cabin of the small water vessel behind Will, being careful not to hit his head against the doorway as he glanced into the surprisingly spacious room. Equipped with full utilities, bathroom, kitchen, couch.

A fridge for the beer that Will refused to forget.

"I think that while you are being payed by the lovely taxpayers of this lovely city-"

"Knock it off with the lovely." Jay shot behind him as he ran his hand over the fake granite that covered the kitchen counters.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Will stopped his monologuing for a split second, shooting his only companion a glance filled with a smirk and a frowning eyebrows, making his nose crinkle carefully. "While you are being paid a shit paycheck, I have the salary of a doctor. Plastic surgeon, soon to be ER doctor at that, and I offered a fair amount of money to the man."

Jay's head shot up, a genuine smile on his face. "You're staying in town for a while?"

"I, uh, yes. That was the plan. Kinda why I wanted to sail out on this dingy boat for the day. To celebrate with my brother." Will was smiling back as well as Jay leaned back against the counter.

"That's great." Jay commented, not really sure what to say as shed his top coat, and threw it a few feet to the couch, leaving his lighter jacket and a couple other layers protecting him from the cool winds outside. Crossing his arms as Will did the same, Jay tilted his head.

"Do you even know how to operate a boat?"

Will smirked a mischievous smile as he waved his hands at his brother. "That's what you're here for. Figured my Ranger brother picked up something while overseas."

Jay raised a questioning eyebrow as he pursed his lips in something of confusion. "I was stationed in the middle of the desert."

"They don't call it ocean's of sand for nothing." Will smirked the signature Halstead smile as he walked up to Jay.

"That's not even close to being relevant or true.." Jay laughed as Will leaned against the counter right beside off him. Two beers mysteriously in his hand. Handing one to Jay, he expertly leveraged the top of his with Jays top, and Jay used his shirt to twist his off.

Jay took a short sip, then swallowed. "As much as I wish it was true just so I could laugh in your face, I can indeed operate a boat. I'm going to cast off, you get stuff set up in here because there is no way I am freeing my ass off on your account."

Will patted Jay's shoulders as he pushed off the counter and began to rummage through his stuff. Jay walked to the door and pushed it open. He stepped out into the cool sun light but was stopped instantly.

The shot rang out loud and clear and Will turned towards the door, wild eyed and fearful, as he watched the events unfold. Jay flew back against the door which in turn slammed back up against the cabin's outer wall. Will's pulse began to race as he watched his brother grab at his chest, using the door behind him as leverage, to keep himself standing. His head was hanging and his chin was laying against his chest as his body began to shake.

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

Dropping everything in his hands, Will ran to the doorway, careful to keep moving. He heard no more gun shots, however, he would not have cared otherwise. Will grabbed Jay's arm, pulling him into cabin as he pulled the door shut. Jay collapsed immediately, falling to the fake hardwood floors, blood pooling in the crevasses of his fingers.

Jay was biting his bottom lip his body shaked largely, more so from the shock than from anything else. His hand clutched his chest where blood flowed freely and trailed down his body, leaving a small, growing puddle on the floor. His eyes were clenched shut as Will fell beside him.

"Jay?" Will asked, a slight quiver to his voice as he placed his hands on to of Jay's. "Jay, I gotta see. OK? I can help, you just have to let me see."

Jay opened his eyes, looking up into Will's.

It was then that Will knew.

Will shook his head, as Jay smiled, his teeth a light shade of red. He swallowed, roughly, than let a loose cough escape his lips, blood spotting his lips. Sucking in a breathful of air, he grabbed Will's hands with his other hand. "Call Vo-" Jay started coughing again as Will ripped his hands out from under Jays. He dialed 911 quickly, and giving his address, the dock number, and sniffling a few times, he placed the phone on the ground. He returned his now blurry eyes to Jays and felt his hands begin to shake.

Jay's breathing had become thinner in the few seconds, and Will slammed his eyes shut, begging for this not to be happening. "Jay, let me see."

"Don't," a deep swallow., a weak lick of his lips. "Bother."

"God damn it Jay, let me see the god damn wound! I'm a fucking doctor I can, I can help you." Will's voice wavered as he watched his brother take another shaky breath taking one for himself as well.

He couldn't believe it. His brother. His older brother, the one who protected him every single time the opportunity presented itself. The same brother, that risked his life every day, for the lives of people he didn't even know. The brother, who held him when he cried, cuddled with when he was young. The one who would read to him when he was scared at night and would reassure him when no one else would. The only person who had ever believed in him.

Was dying.

Jay shook his head as he smiled once more, incapable of speaking.

"Jayjay. Please. I can't lose you too." The boat rolled on the waves that rolled under the boat as Jay's hand slipped off of his. "Jay, please. Don't do this man. Don't do this." Will grabbed the limp hand and looked at his brothers head. Stared into Jays eyes. The tears were falling now, fast and freely as Jay closed his eyes.

Will dropped the hand as he grabbed JAys cheeks, ignoring the blood spilling from his mouth. He held Jay's head up as tears trailed down his chin, neck, and disappearing in his shirt. Jay's eyes fluttered open as he stared lovingly at Will. "'Love you."

"I love you to Jayjay. I love you too. Just hang on." Will sniffled again, as he licked his lips.

"Remember when I used to, used to sing you to, to sleep Willie?" Jay gasped, a tear leaking from his own eye.

"Yea bud. Want me to sing to you, cause I'm not."

"Please, please don't." Jay laughed, bringing more blood to trickle down his chin. Neither spoke for multiple seconds just stared at each other, as Jay forced his hand up to lay on Wills hand. "Im proud of you."

Jay's eyes slipped shut, as Will cried.

Will felt the moment that Jay died. The moment his heart stopped and the blood stopped flowing. The moment his lungs gave out, and left Will holding his brothers body.

Will leaned forwards on his knees as he pressed his forehead against Jay's. The first sob escaped moments later. "Come on Jay. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me. No, no, no. come on man."

When the seconds turned to minutes and Will finally heard sirens, he pulled his brother's body against his chest, holding it tightly as he cherished the warmth that would soon disappear.

He held his brother, and Will Halstead cried.

* * *

**A/N Holy shit. Don't normally write stuff that makes me cry, but bringing in a brother is something that always gets to me. I can't believe I did this. Seriously. This is more or less in response to BlueJay's story, where she killed Will and I was mad… SO I killed Jay. **

**I am so sorry. Please, please, please don't hurt me. However, if you would like to leave a review, that would be amazing! Thank you all so much on the continued support.**

**Love you all!**

**~TAYLER OUTIE~**


End file.
